Great Slaggi
Wind|ailments = Windblight|weaknesses = Fire Ice|creator = FireBall13|image = }}Great Slaggi are alpha males of Slaggi packs. They are much larger than them, and much more heavily equipped. Including much stronger lungs. Physiology Great Slaggi look very similar to Slaggi. However, they are bigger, have longer and more spikes on their tails and longer and harder spikes on it's head. It's dark green horn is now a quite sharp and long crimson one.It's teeth are now changed to tear off flesh easier rather than sawing off meat. Behavior Great Slaggi are much more territorial and agro than their younger members. Great Slaggi patrol alone or along a group of Slaggi and also issue different commands for the pack to perform. They are very competitive towards other pack leading monsters. In fact, they may even issue pack wars between other packs be they other Slaggi, Jaggi, Velociprey or Jagras packs. Similar to Great Jaggi however. When a new Great Slaggi is born to the pack, the old one may leave the pack for a moment and return after a month to challenge the new leader into a short tussle. If the old one does not leave, they may attempt to force the new alpha out of the pack. On rare instances, two Great Slaggis operate a single pack. Ecology * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Bird Feet * Infraorder: Runner Wyvern * Superfamily: Dog Wyvern * Family: Slaggi Alpha males of Slaggi packs. Great Slaggi are probably some of the more tougher pack leading monsters due to their spiky weapons, horns and fearsome wind breath. Habitat Range Great Slaggi are seen in the same locales as a Slaggi. But Great Slaggi may migrate with the pack from place to place more than a regular Slaggi pack without a Great Slaggi. Ecological Niche Great Slaggi may be low in the food chain, but not as low as some other monsters. A Great Slaggi's far more powerful breath can break parts easily. It's horn and more armored head gives it more defence and power. With a mixture of their quite powerful body, tenacity and wind breath make these foes something even some bigger predators might think twice on fighting. Even then, Great Slaggi can fall prey to certain monsters as well. Despite their feats. Biological Adaptations Great Slaggi have grown to be quite powerful when it comes to muscle. But even their lungs are more effective. Their tails are now even bigger weapons thanks to the addition of two more sets of spikes and more growth and hardness on them. Their legs are even stronger and their jaws are now developed to rip flesh apart. Their heads especially are now much more harder. The spikes there included. But their horn is another powerful weapon for the Great Slaggi. They are quite the experts at using their heads and tails. Their tails are strong enough to stun a monster and their heads much more stronger. Their horns especially allow for quite painful horn attacks now. However, Great Slaggi are a bit slower now. But can become nimble still. One notable upgrade is their wind breath. Now able to be a wind blast similar to Kushala Daora, a medium ranged breath like with the original Slaggi but stronger, and a bursting wind breath with range that widens. Similar to a Bowgun's Spread Shot. This attack is probably one of the most dangerous ones. But thankfully Hunters should be able to telegraph the attack coming their way before it's too late. Moves and different states. Great Slaggi have similar moves to other monsters, but it has some of it's own. Note that when it's enraged, all of it's attacks are faster and stronger. But it's wind attacks are much more buffed. * Bite - Just like with the other Dog Wyvern bosses. Can also be followed up with another like with it's relatives. But it can also follow it up to a headbutt or wind breath. * Tail Whip - Similar to the other Great Dog Wyverns. * Hipcheck - Similar to the other Great Dog Wyverns. * Tail Slam - Similar to Great Maccao but Great Slaggi does not jump during this. Instead it slams it down and swipes it in a 180 degree angle to the left turning to face the opposite direction while at it. * Feint Tail Whip - Jumps back and then performs a tail whip towards the target. The hop is faster than the regular back jump. * Ram - Lunges forward and swings it's horn upwards. When enraged, it will hop and turn and perform this attack again. * Swinging Horn - Positions it's head towards a side as it steps forward and then swings it forward. When enraged, it will do this twice or thrice. On G Rank, it does it twice normally and can do it up to four times when enraged. * Lunging Headbutt - Does a short leap towards the target and headbutts them. Can do this twice when enraged. May stumble when tired. * Enraged only; Horn Rush - Hops back and charges at the hunter with it's horn. Deals great damage and flings hunters back. Can be countered with a heavy hit to the head, causing the Great Slaggi the be thrown off the attack and having it fall over on it's side. * Wind Blast - Similar to Kushala Daora but it's a bit smaller, less powerful but has great knockback still. It also does not form a tornado. But it explodes upon impact. When enraged, it can do this two to three times, aimed at different directions. Does not work when tired. * Wind Breath - Similar to Slaggi but with increased range and power. Does not work when tired. * Charged Burst Breath - The Great Slaggi backs up while leaning a bit backwards and then it will release a massive wind blast that has massive knockback and does great damage. Does not work when tired and it leaves the Great Slaggi open and panting. * Howl - The Great Slaggi howls and calls in Slaggi. * G-Rank and beyond: Great Horn Slam - Leaps up and slams it's head onto the hunter. Deals great damage and has a high chance of Stun. Also has a tremor effect. * G-Rank and beyond: Slaggi Rushdown - The Great Slaggi howls and then roars. Slaggi are summoned to the area and they all will aggressively attack the hunter constantly with headbutts and wind blasts. Lasts for some time. Minor animations * Roar - Same as with Great Jaggi, Great Baggi and Great Wroggi. * Tired - Same as with Great Jaggi, Great Baggi and Great Wroggi. * Taunt - Grinds it's tail and horn against the ground and does hyena-like "laughter". It then rises it's tail and head up while roaring and it then scrapes the ground once. * Limping - Same as with Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, Great Wroggi and Great Maccao. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Great Slaggi does not require much. But at least be prepared Breaks * Head - The horn and the barbs will appear broken. Part Effectiveness * Orange sharpness will bounce off it's body. Yellow sharpness may bounce off from it's head however. Tail spikes also require more than yellow sharpness to penetrate. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Status Effect Items Interactions Great Slaggi usually travel with a few Slaggi. They are also found attacking other monsters. When a Great Slaggi is agro, the Slaggi around it will also become extra agro. Interestingly, Great Slaggi tend to avoid superpredators. Turf Wars Great Slaggi V.S Rolabius - The two monsters roar at each while facing eachother. The Great Slaggi calls for its pack of Slaggi to begin the Turf War. The Rolabius takes this moment to dash at the Bird Wyvern while it is howling to deliver a claw slash towards it. The Slaggi boss notices this in time and jumps out of the way. But it still gets slashed in the process, taking low damage. The monster then quickly strafes to the side of the Amphibian and then rams it's horn into the Rolabius' underside in an attempt to flip the beast and dealing decent damage. The Rolabius fights back against this by pushing it's body against the Slaggi. While it also gets attacked by the smaller Slaggi. The Rolabius then manages to force the Great Slaggi into the ground with it's weight while also knocking it away. The Amphibian then flails it's body to shake away the smaller Slaggi and daze them. The Rolabius then bites down onto the stunned Great Slaggi and tosses them away dealing high damage. - The Great Slaggi receives large amounts of damage while the Rolabius takes moderate damage. Quests Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Equipment This will show the weapons you can create using Great Slaggi materials. To see the earlier versions that require Slaggi parts, go to it's page and check the Equipment section. This section in this page will also show the armor. For weapons, only the first two or three sharpness levels are mentioned. For ranged weapons, their speciality (example: LBG's Rapidfire and Bow's different arrow shots) will be mentioned. The weapons shown here are on their first forms to their last forms for the rank. But the materials required for them to be crafted from scratch are shown. Weapons High Rank G Rank Armor High Rank WIP G Rank WIP Trivia * Great Slaggi, along with Slaggi is FireBall13's first ever MH fanmade monster he has made. Slaggi being first made in Oct. 04, 2015. While Great Slaggi was first truly created Jan. 01, 2016. * Great Slaggi was going to be able to inflict Waterblight, but this was changed to be elementless. The reason to why it could've have used Waterblight is similar to how Nibelsnarf can. ** While it was meant to be elementless, it was given Wind because the element was available in the Fanon. Notes * Great Slaggi would use any BGM used for "weak monsters", such as the Great 'ggi theme from MH3U, Seltas theme from MH4U and Drome theme from MHGen. * Great Slaggi can be infected by the Frenzy. * Great Slaggi may offer one of the toughest or "biggest" Great 'ggi fights. * Credits to BirdFungi 2.0 for creating the artwork for the monster! Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:FireBall13 Category:2 Star Level Monster